Running Against the Odds
by clockworkangelss
Summary: What if the chasm formed from the explosion of Starkiller Base had separated Rey and Finn, not Rey and Kylo?
1. Chapter 1

_Might leave this as a one-shot, might continue, don't know yet._

The ground shook violently beneath Rey and she lost her footing, slipping backwards into the snow. Her eyes widened as the ground in front of her began to split. Rey struggled frantically to crawl away from the forming chasm. Finding her footing, Rey got up carefully and looked around for any sign of transportation. She could worry about Finn later, if she couldn't find a ship she was as good as dead.

When her eyes landed on the weakened form of Kylo Ren she hesitated. His face had a jagged wound running down it from her lightsaber. It should have made him look more menacing, instead it reminded her of her own scars. Scars formed from the mistakes she had made on Jakku. Scars from mistakes that she had learned from.

Rey knew logically as she turned away from him that she had no reason to save him and every reason to leave him here to die.

"There's a ship due north from here."

That voice.

His voice.

God, he sounded so weak, nothing like the man she had first faced on Takodana.

If she hadn't known before, she now knew that there was no way she could leave Kylo here alone. Rey knew about being alone. She knew the pain of having nobody to love or to be loved by. And she wouldn't leave him to face that fate in life, or in death.

"You need to wrap your arm around me, not all of us are strong enough to sweep someone off of their feet."

Rey knelt beside him, trying to maneuver his limp body so that she would be able to support his weight. He wasn't light, but years of working on Jakku had made her strong.

To her surprise, he choked out a laugh at her snarky comment.

"Alright Rey."

A shiver ran down her spine at the sound of her name coming from his lips. She hoped he would think it was from the cold as he wrapped his arm around her, his hand gripping her waist in a surprisingly gentle manner. Even hunched over in pain as the trudged through the snow he still towered over her but she didn't feel intimidated by his presence.

Another large earthquake shook the ground beneath them as they reached the command shuttle. Rey placed her small hand over Kylo's and pulled his arm from her waist, helping him to sit down. His thumb brushed over the back of her hand as she pulled away and she quickly turned on her heels, walking to the control room. Rey tried to ignore how fast her heart was beating as she began to take off.

She felt him before she saw him.

"You should be in the back resting, you've lost a lot of blood."

"I didn't know you were so concerned with my well being."

Rey closed her eyes briefly, taking in a deep breath. She hadn't expected his voice to be so close to her. She tried to ignored him, keeping her thoughts on her task at hand instead of on the man that stood so close to her.

Her composure was broken when she jumped slightly at the feeling of his hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

"This ship is meant to be flown by two captains, not one."

"Are you doubting my abilities?"

Rey turned to face him for the first time since she felt him enter the room. He was pale, moreso than usual. His hair was wet from the melted snow and there was dried blood still on his face. He clutched his side with one hand and the other still rested on her shoulder. Even in his most weakened state, he still didn't look like anyone Rey had ever seen.

He was inhuman, no one should be able to look that captivating when they've just came out of battle.

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind instantly. False hopes hurt, Rey knew this well.

Kylo move his hand from her shoulder to push a loose piece of her hair behind her ear, "No one in their right mind would doubt you're abilities, least of all me."

Her breath hitched in her throat, his voice was deep and raspy and his dark brown eyes stared into her own like he was seeing her for the first time. Rey's hand was shaking slightly as she raised her hand, resting it softly on his arm for a moment before pushing his hand away.

"Then you'll trust me to fly this ship. Alone." She had to clear her throat before she could speak, afraid to trust her voice to stay level.

The smallest of smiles crossed his face before he gave a curt nod and turned and left her alone with her thoughts and questions.

Rey didn't know where the rebel base was.

She didn't trust Takodana.

There was only one places she could think to take them.

Jakku.

* * *

She was careful to land the shuttle in an area she recognized as safe. Well, as safe as her home planet could be. Rey rose, returning to the main hangar of the ship where Kylo appeared to be fast asleep. She quietly sat next to him, setting a medical kit on her lap.

Rey was no healer, but she had learned enough as a scavenger. She carefully lifted his shirt up to expose the wound on his side. Dark dried blood was crusted all around the large wound. She glanced at his face, waiting to see if he would awaken. He didn't react and she turned back to the task at hand. She unwrapped a sterile cloth and began to dab at the wound, cleaning it with precision and care.

A large hand suddenly grasped her wrist and Rey jumped up, knocking the medical kit to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Kylo's voice was the softest she had ever heard it, soothing her nerves.

She picked up the kit and sat back down next to him, "I need to heal your wounds before an infection can set in."

She almost thought for a moment that his dark eyes darkened further but wrote it off as a trick of the light. He once again brushed his thumb over the back of her hand before releasing it and settling back down so she could work.

She finished cleaning the wound on his side and wrapped it tightly before turning her attention to the one on his face. Her one hand cupped the side of his face, holding it steady as she cleaned that wound with a new cloth. She watched his facial expression carefully for signs of pain but his eyes never left hers and his expression never changed. She finished tending to his wounds and set the cloth down, rising.

"Thank you."

His voice could only be described as filled with one emotion.

Want.

She looked back down upon him, seeing him truly for the first time.

Not Kylo Ren.

Not a member of the First Order.

Ben Solo.

Not the killer Snoke had trained.

A boy. A boy who didn't want to be alone anymore. They both knew he wanted this badly. He needed it.

Love.

Her love.

She could feel his emotion, as raw as her own. He rose to his feet, ignoring the pain shooting through his side. He stepped towards her and placed his hand on her hip. Rey didn't back away. She was completely unafraid. She did not fear him anymore. It was stunning and Kylo gave into his urge, cupping her face and pressing his lips to hers.

Rey's hands flew up and she ran them through his thick black hair, kissing back with just as much force and passion as his own.

He wrapped his hand around her waist tightly, pulling her small frame against his body.

Their minds were completely intertwined. Rey could feel the pure hope and affection radiated from him and he could feel her own surprised mixed with pure rapture.

Rey pulled away, taking in a deep breath and resting her head against his chest. He held her against his body, savoring the moment, knowing it had to end. This was not their fate. Not yet.

She took a step back, "We've landed on Jakku, the resistance will know to look for me here. You can take my speeder to the place where the scavengers meet, it's only a few miles south-west of here."

Despite what had happened, Kylo still felt surprise at the fact she was allowing him to escape. Now, at his weakest, without assistance from the First Order, it would be the perfect time to strike him down.

Rey clearly could sense his thoughts and a sad smile crossed her face, "They will kill you if you stay, and I will not stop them. You need to run Kylo, I don't want to watch you die. But we can't be together, not until you change your path."

He didn't know if he was angry of hurt by her words.

Probably both.

"So this is goodbye then?"

He hated how weak his voice sounded. He was Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren. Strongest man in the galaxy. But this was Rey.

"For now." Her words held a promise in them, but he knew it was in vain.

She would keep her word. She would not join him on the darkside. And he did not know if he had it in him to change.

She once again seemed to know what he was thinking and she walked up to him, pressing her soft lips to his in a quick, but meaningful kiss.

"I have my faith, may the force be with you Kylo Ren."

And beneath those softly spoken words was a sentiment he had not truly known before meeting the beautiful scavenger.

Love.


	2. Chapter 2

The only sound echoing through the cold building was the sound of his own heavy boots on the metal from which the bridge was built. Kylo knew that he was here. He had been waiting for this confrontation for a long time. No longer would Supreme Leader Snoke doubt his abilities, he would prove his loyalties to the darkside at last.

He could sense the coward step out of hiding before he saw him.

Han Solo.

His father.

His pathetic excuse for a father.

Kylo felt heated with rage, Han's words falling on deaf ears. Snoke had watched him grow, waiting and planning in the shadows. What had his father done? Nothing. His mother had known for years that Snoke had taken interest in him, that he was in danger. But they both ignored it for the selfish reason of not wanting to have to be separate from their son. They didn't hide him, they didn't protect him. And now they would face the consequences.

Kylo had had enough of their futile conversation. He strengthened his hold on his lightsaber, watching Han intently as he tried to pull it away. He ignited his blade and shoved it through his father's chest, destroying one of his last ties to the light side.

A familiar scream of pure agony ripped through the air.

Rey.

His head shot up to where he thought the voice had come from but to his surprise only Finn stood there, gazing down in horror. Kylo glanced down, freezing at the sight he saw.

It wasn't Han Solo before him anymore.

Rey collapsed to her knees, his blade still cutting through her thin frame, it's red reflecting off of her pale face. A single tear ran down her cheek as her loving eyes gazed up at him, torment filling them. He could feel her agony through his mental barriers as if it was his own. Her lips were parted and they trembled slightly, as if she was trying to speak to him but was unable to do so. Her small hand shook as she raised it gently, her thumb brushing across his cheek.

He quickly pulled his lightsaber free and sheathed his blade, reaching to try and catch her but it was too late. Rey's limp body collapsed over the side of the bridge. All he could do was watch her body fall farther and farther into the abyss.

Rey was dead.

He had killed her.

Kylo woke violently, sending the few items in his room flying with a blast of the force. He jumped up, gasping for air as he stumbled out of the room. He closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing. It was no use, the sight still burned through his eyelids. He knew it wasn't real but it did nothing to soothe the pain in his chest.

It had been over a year since he and Rey had separated on Jakku.

Over a year since he had last seen her.

Heard her voice.

Held her.

He knew she was alive, on occasion he was able to detect glimpses of her force signature. But it was like the sunlight on the horizon just before the night. She remained so distant. On occasion there were rumors of a young Jedi assisting in some of the Resistance's battles. But he never saw her.

It wasn't the first dream he had had of her death. Some nights all Kylo could do was stand there and watch as Snoke slowly choked the life out of her, other times it was Hux sending a bolt through her heart killing her instantly.

Sometimes her was glad she had worked so hard to keep away from him.

Sometimes.

* * *

The stone floor was cold beneath Rey's bare feet as she walked out onto the balcony, wrapping her thin robe around her tighter, watching the sun slowly rise over the waves of the ocean. She had always been a restless sleeper, but she was especially on edge on this particular night. She closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind.

"Nervous?"

She opened her eyes and turned, throwing a small smile towards her Jedi master.

"I hope I didn't wake you master Luke, I don't normally get so tense before a mission."

Luke hummed quietly at her words, coming to join her, gazing out over the rough waves below them.

"You are never a bother Rey."

They were both quiet for a moment; Rey knew he could tell that she knew exactly why she was so nervous, but Luke wouldn't push her to tell him.

Rey cleared her throat, carefully planning her wording before asking him, "Do you think anyone can come back from the darkside - like your father did?"

"Did you start wondering this before or after you fell in love with Ben?"

Rey's head whipped around, staring at him in surprise as he chuckled lightly at her reaction, "You didn't actually think you could hide it from me did you?"

Rey felt her face heat up and she ducked her head to hide her embarrassed blush, "I didn't want to lie but- I just- I didn't know."

Luke's face softened, "I don't think anyone can come back from the darkside. I think Ben can, but not if you hide from him forever. You're scared because you think you're going to see him during this mission."

"I called him a monster. He killed his father, he almost killed Finn. I'm scared of my feeling for him, but I don't want them to go away."

Rey stared straight ahead as she spoke, as if afraid of what his reaction would be. She struggled to put her emotions into words. She didn't fear Kylo Ren, nor did she hate him. But everything she knew about him told her she should. And that did scare her.

"You know the stories. You know that my father killed younglings. That he almost killed my mother. That he destroyed an entire planet and all of the lives on it. Ben too has done some very bad things but that doesn't mean he cannot be redeemed. Snoke is manipulative and holds very tight control over Ben, just as Sidious did for my father. But that hold was broken by one thing, and I think you know it well."

"Love."

Another silence washed over them but it was peaceful. Neither of them spoke, and after what felt like ages and yet no time at all, it was time for Rey to depart.

Rey kept her thoughts focused as she took off in the Millenium Falcon, carefully making the jump to lightspeed. Fear lead to anger, and anger to hate. She would not fear what the future would hold, the force was guiding her. It was guiding Kylo. She did not know if Luke was right, but all she could do was hope And that's what she would do.

* * *

Kylo marched out of his ship, taking in his surrounding of the unfamiliar planet, Scipio. He had been to this particular First Order base before. If he was honest with himself, it's ice-covered surface reminded him of the Starkiller Base, but he refused to acknowledge the resemblance.

The ground was covered in the bodies of fallen stormtroopers and rebel fighters as he marched forward, igniting his lightsaber. The rebels had already taken a huge toll on their numbers, but they were no match for him.

He killed without thought.

Without mercy.

As he made his way through the forested planet, working his way towards the main building. He reveled in the fear in their eyes as he watched the life bleed out from them. He hated them.

If it weren't for the rebel's, Rey would have never left him.

She would have taken his side.

And now they would die.

They all would die, one by one, until any thought of rebellion had been crushed from the galaxy.

Kylo broke out of the woods into a clearing where the fighting was thickest. Hundreds of stormtroopers and rebels alike fought, but his eyes only settled on one. Finn. The traitor. He would take specific pleasure in destroying that man. He walked with determination, pushing anyone who got in his way aside with the force. Finn spotted him and Kylo could see his eyes widen in fear as he began shooting at the advancing man. He smirked beneath his mask, raising his lightsaber and deflecting the bolts away from either of them. He reached Finn, swinging his lightsaber, going for the blow that would end his pathetic life.

A rain of sparks lite up the air and his blade was halted in it's swing, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps.

A woman stood before him, her long deep brown hair hung in a tight braid over her shoulder and her brown eyes met his own with a determined gleam in them that was not unfamiliar. Her long white and brown robes were dusted with snow and her lightsaber glowed a sharp blue, reflecting off of her beautiful features. Rey had grown in the year they had been apart; gone was any sign of the scavenger that had been, a true Jedi stood before him now. He knew her face, but he did not know if he knew her anymore.

"You won't touch him."

Her voice was calm, but it had a harsh edge to it, as if challenging him to dare argue with her command.

"Rey." Her composure did not break, but a single tear slid down her cheek, reminiscent of the one he had seen in his dream.

Rey wished he was not wearing the mask she hated so much. She wished they were not surrounded by the deadly battle that raged on around them. His voice had caused her heart to skip a beat, she hadn't realized how much their time apart had affected her. It was almost like a stranger stood before her now.

"I don't want to fight you."

Kylo didn't answer her, he could tell the battle was lost for the rebel's anyways and he could see in Rey's eyes that she knew if too. She yelled out a command for the troops to retreat, her eyes never moving from his own, despite the fact she could not see them beneath his mask. Finn grabbed her arm carefully and the two began backing away from him, Rey's lightsaber never lowering. He let them leave, taking one last glance at the retreating pair before storming in the opposite direction, towards the base.

He had finally found her.

And she had finally faced him.

Both knew that they wouldn't be able to keep away from each other for long now.

It was just a question of how they would meet.

As strangers, or as lovers?


End file.
